pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers: Element Warriors
Poké Rangers: Element Warriors is a current Work In Process spin-off of the Poké Rangers franchise, written by author: MakiZanaX13 for the popular global fan writing site: FanFiction. Synopsis Approximately 40,000 years ago, a sorceress who went by the name of Lutemecia, failed to conquer the distant planet of Ni-Cufola. This resulted her being sealed in a meteorite and banished into the depths of outer space for all eternity. Yet it wasn't long till the meteorite crash landed in the outskirts of a small town in Kanto, which grasped the attention of its inhabitants. They believed it to be a miracle sent by Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon World and agreed to enshrine it in Arceus' honour. Sometime later two hikers stumbled upon the shrine and with one misstep, they freed Lutemecia from her prison. She grants them their award by turning them into her most loyal vassals. For revenge, Lutemecia decides to conquer the Pokémon World. She destroys the town she was previously enshrined in and turns its people and Pokémon into mindless slaves. Thus she challenges the king to a duel. Sadly she lost due to her magic been weakened from years of imprisonment and was exiled. Angered by another loss Lutemecia overthrows the king by killing him in his sleep and seizes the castle, controlling every human and Pokémon in the process. In the midst of the chaos, a mysterious traveler appeared out of the blue. Wielding nothing but a sword and a mystical box. The traveler dueled Lutemecia and was lucky enough to seal her magic, weakening her once more. Afterwards the traveler sets of to gather 17 unique individuals. Each individual had the ability to one out of the 17 elements used by Pokémon. Together they were called the Guardians. Their purpose were to collect powerful crystals scattered across the region in which the crystals are a valid asset to seal Lutemecia again. Sadly 12 out of the Guardians died due to unexplained circumstances, with 5 remaining: a noble's child (fire), a mercenary (grass), a merchant's daughter (water), a castle knight (thunder) and a sky pirate (wind). When the time to fight Lutemecia came, the mysterious traveler revealed to the Guardians as the legendary Pokémon; Mew, who was ordered by Arceus for the task. Eventually they went into battle. Lutemecia proved to be a challenge and was able to destroy the box, releasing her powers and also able to fully recover. The tables turned on the Gaurdians. Whilst beaten and weak, the Fire Guardian steps in between both forces and prevented Mew and the other four Guardians from being killed through sacrifice. In the end the remaining Guardians finally sealed Lutemecia once and for all. Years into the present time, the Guardians were reincarnated into five regular humans that will soon take the mantle as the next generation of Poké Rangers. Characters Rangers Souma (Mira Coolidge) Gender: Female Age: 20 Birthplace: Unknown (was raised on Ni-Cufola) Pokémon: Not applicable Element Power: Flame Ranger Designation: Red Charmeleon Element Ranger A stoic and relatively quiet young woman. Having no clue on her place of birth, or family, Souma was taken in and raised by General Chemour Valieron of the Orlesana Kingdom who trained her to join the military, which she did at the mere age of 10. Her life went on smoothly until a traumatic incident caused her to quit. It was several years later that she left the planet to become leader of the Poké Rangers. Souma keeps a sword and flute on her person all the time that was given to her by someone she'd met in the past and has a habit of hitting people on the head when they do something idiotic. She appears to hold a deadly secret though it's not known at this point. Kaine Grendell Gender: Male Age: 21 Birthplace: Saffron City, Kanto Region Pokémon: Quilava, Mareep, Spearow, Poliwhirl and Haunter Element Power: Leaf Ranger Designation: Green Ivysaur Element Ranger A sarcastic yet nice young man. Truthfully, Kaine's an only child from a poor family. To overcome this he'd enclosed a deal with Professor Elm to take a journey in the Johto Region and use the prize money to never be poor again. However the call to become a Ranger placed his journey on hold. Kaine acts as 2IC of the team whenever Souma (AKA Mira) is absent. Damaris Hall (Alias: Dama) Gender: Female Age: 20 Birthplace: Cinnabar Island, Kanto Region Pokémon: Chansey (Nursie), Chinchow (Zig), Shinx (Miley), Absol (Dark), Abomasnow (Lindy) and Magby (Mitch) Element Power: Bubble Ranger Designation: Blue Dewgong Element Ranger A kind and caring young woman who acts as the "voice of reason" of the team. Dama is the daughter of Cinnabar's billionaire who's wife is a famous fashion designer. Yet when young, she grew up to be selfish and vain before a change in life turned Dama into the person she was now. Afterwards she began a journey to help Pokemon and children in need until becoming a Ranger. Benjamin Harris (Alias: Ben) Gender: Male Age: 20 Birthplace: Nimbasa City, Unova Region Pokémon: Emolga, Samurott, Tropius, Pidgeotto, Bastiodon, and Ariados Element Power: Spark Ranger Designation: Yellow Electabuzz Element Ranger A happy-go-lucky young man who likes to joke and be around others. Ben's a native of Unova who came to compete in the Kanto League, having already won 3 badges. He's the middle child of his family with two younger brothers and an older sister in jail for a crime she didn't commit. Ben was in the midst of his journey prior to being a Ranger. Tom Jackman Gender: Male Age: 21 Birthplace: Red Moon City, Verger Region Pokémon: Drapion (Dewey), Starmie (Points), Ninetails (Curse), Swellow (Feather), Machamp (Drogba) and Beatric (Bergkamp) Element Power: Gust Ranger Designation: Purple Pidgeotto Element Ranger A flirtatious young man who's also a pathological liar when it concerns the opposite sex. His father, a skilled trainer walked out on his family whilst at a young age. Tom's mother died later on when he was in his teens, leaving his older brother to take care of him until his journey. His ambition is to track down his father and confront him in battle, which is probably what Tom is now. Before he did so, Tom was called to become a Ranger. Allies Mew One of the legendary Pokémon of Kanto who's responsible for gathering the Rangers to fight Lutemecia. She shares the role as the team's mentor alongside Karol. *'Karolyn "Karol" Masters:' A teenage science prodigy who built most of the Rangers' arsenal and vehicles. Emil's caretaker and Ace's childhood friend who has a bad habit of forgetting his nickname every time. Karol shares the mentor role alongside Mew. *'Captain Jerome Rivera:' Head Director of EPO (E'xplore '''P'rotect 'O'rganization) who prefers most to call him "Captain" instead. *'''Garret "Ace" Lombardi: Childhood friend and assistant of Karol. Ace has a crush on her but is afraid to confess and believes Karol's obvious about it. *'Emil Winchester:' Karol's young ward who attends the Pokémon Academy in Viridian City. He appears from time to time and is a good friend of the Rangers. *'Teresa Lopez:' A kind, hard-working maid at the Masters Manor, the current residence of the Rangers established on Moonlight Island. *'Lloyd Fisher:' The Manor's butler and doctor who's usually concerned about everyone's day to day lifestyle. *'Patrick Anderson:' Professional chef and curator of the Manor. He seems to be a women magnet on occasions. Villains Lutemecia A sorceress who got sealed after being defeated by the first Guardians during the war 40,000 years ago. Lutemecia was revived years later and vows vengeance by destroying the Rangers and conquering the world. *'Merqias:' Based on a Mewtwo, Merqias is Lutemecia's right-hand man. He normally the one who sets up orders for her subordinates and concerns about Lutemecia more than the others. *'Serafina:' A human female ninja who's responsible for the Spirit Beasts. She has a rocky relationship with Purrima. *'Hekomime:' Based on a Mr. Mime, Hekomime is a harlequin and one of Lutemecia's soldiers. *'Purrima:' Based on a Persian, Purrima's one of Lutemecia's soldiers who has a rocky relationship with Serafina. *'Fearnult:' Based on a Fearow, Fearnult is one of Lutemecia's soldiers who seems to have a grudge against Tom. *'Sandcutters:' Lutemecia's foot soldiers based on a Sandslash. Spirit Beasts Monsters sent out by Serafina for a certain purpose, mainly to destroy the Rangers and Kanto. Though compared to most monsters throughout the franchise, Spirit Beasts must take a host, a human, so that they could generate into their true forms. Whilst they do so, they feed on the human's emotion; anger, sadness, fear, hatred etc and use the selected emotion as energy for destruction. Humans who become hosts have a 50/50% chance of survival once the Spirit Beast extracts from their body. Only the Rangers have the ability to sense them when in their growing state. *'Grimeler' (3): Based on a Graveler/Grimer, she was the first Spirit Beast the Rangers faced off against. She may speak with a feminine tone but has a body of a male, so it let's everyone mistaken her for a guy. When that happens, Grimeler really blows and forms into Maveler. Defeated by the Rangers personal weapons. Her host was Jayme, Cerulean City's Gym Judge. *'Nidocard' (4): Based on a Nidoking mixed with cards, he was the second the Rangers fought and first to be destroyed by the Guardian Ball and Megazord. His host was Princess Alyssa of Camomile Island's Lothawyn Royal family. *'Eygen' (5): Based on a mix between a Ganger and Sableye, he was the third Spirit Beast destroyed by the Rangers. Host was an unnamed hiker. *'Growldoom' (6): Based on a mix of Growlithe and Houndoom and fourth Spirit Beast destroyed by the Rangers. And the first to only appear in giant form. Host was Tyler. *'Beenator' (7): A monstrous Beedrill who was the fifth Spirit Beast destroyed by the Rangers and first to revive after being defeated the first time. Host was an unnamed teenaged boy. Others *'Graham Taylor' (4): A photographer who got arrested by Lothawyn's Royal Guards on accident. He helps the Rangers with their escapade and retreive their Zords. *'King Austin Windsor V & Princess Alyssa Windsor III' (4): Siblings who are members of Lothawyn's Royal Family. They were secretly abused by their father at a young age after their mother passed away from an illness. Austin takes the mantle as the new king after their father died. Alyssa had many suitors but turned them all down. She became Nidocard's host when she starts to feel lonely. *'Tyler' (6): A young boy from Celadon who refused to move to Unova after his older sister passed away in a freak accident. He was Growldoom's host until the Spirit Beast was destroyed by the Rangers. Eventually Tyler agreed to move to Unova with his parents. *'Adrian & Cathy' (6): Parents of young Tyler who wanted to move to Unova after his older sister died. They thought it was the best for him, to help Tyler move on until they got caught in another of Serafina's devious plots but were saved by the Rangers eventually. *'Reed Adams' (7): The Unova Boxing Champion who came to compete in the Kanto Championships and an old friend of Ben. He was the one who gave the Rangers the crystal which they used to beat the revived Beenator. *'Jasmine' (7): Reed's current girlfriend later fiance. She broke up with Reed temporarily after hearing about his past relationships from Serafina but made up with him afterwards and became his fiance. *'Darren, Leslie and Amber Gibson' (9): A family who currently live on Route 22. Darren was believed to disappear several years ago leaving his wife and daughter behind, later on revealed to be working for Team Rocket then Lutemecia. It was Amber who saved Mira from the fall in chapter 8 and both her and her mother Leslie nursed her back to health. Eventually they were finally reunited and were able to live as a happy family once more. Arsenal *'Element Morphers:' Although not given a specific name, each Ranger has been given a pair of braces that'll allow them to access their powers. To do so, it requires a voice activation of: Metamorphosis Activate! followed by the computerized voice: Set up ready. Standing by. and Complete. once the morphing sequence is finalized. *'Warrior Blasters:' The Rangers main sidearm also equipped with two other modes: Warrior Sabers and Grappling Mode. *'Flame Sword:' Souma/Mira's personal weapon; a sword with two red criss-crossed blades on either end of a rod that has Charmeleon's head. Attack: Multi Burning Strike. *'Leaf Shield:' Kaine's personal weapon; a green flower-shaped shield with Ivysaur's pattern on it. Attack: Boomerang Razor Slash. *'Bubble Baton:' Dama's personal weapon; a light blue baton with a glass blue orb at the top and Dewgong's tail at the end. Attack: Surging Aqua Blast. *'Spark Lance:' Ben's personal weapon; a yellow lance with a thunderbolt-shaped blade and Electabuzz's antennas at the end. Attack: Magnetic Thunder Cut. *'Gust Chakrams:' Tom's personal weapon; a pair of purple chakrams with the blades shaped into Pidgeotto wings. Attack: Feather Hurricane Attack. *'Guardian Ball:' The Rangers' finishing weapon; a multi-coloured ball with EPO's insignia in the centre. Attack: Elemental Dynamite. Vehicles *'EP Bikes:' A set of red and light blue bikes with EPO's insignia. Souma/Mira and Dama's mode of transport. *'EP Jeep:' A green, yellow and purple jeep with EPO's insignia and the male rangers' mode of transport piloted by Ben. *'Aerojet:' The Rangers' aerial transportation based on an Aerodactyl and much faster than a regular plane. Piloted by Tom. It has room for five and equipped with hand-on weaponry and first aid. Also stores the EP Bikes and Jeep. Zords Like in most stories, each Ranger team is nothing without their Zords; mechanical beings that form into one to fight Lutemecia's forces. In this case however, each of the Element Rangers own Zords have a miniature form and have the ability to speak. They change into their large forms whenever the symbol found on the Rangers' morpher is present. Each Zord are sealed within crystals, which is the Rangers' main job to gather and awaken them. Warrior Megazord *'Charmeleon:' Souma/Mira's Zord. Forms the torso of the Megazord. *'Ivysaur:' Kaine's Zord. Forms the arms of the Megazord. *'Dewgong:' Dama's Zord. Forms the belt of the Megazord. *'Electabuzz:' Ben's Zord. Forms the legs of the Megazord. *'Pidgeotto:' Tom's Zord. Forms the head of the Megazord. Guardian Armament Along with the original five Zords, there are others which help the Megazord give a new look and power up. *'Hitmonchan:' Making a debut in episode 7. Hitmonchan was originally a tan crystal which was given to the Rangers by the Unova Boxing Champ, Reed Adams. Hitmonchan's head, shoulder pads and gloved hands become part of the Megazord's body. Attack: Meteor Punch. Episodes